Now You Tell Me
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Previously on Big Time One Shots. Carlos is dating a jerk. Kendall just wants to help. That's it; Maybe. Two-shot


**Now You Tell Me**

**Summary: ****Previously on _Big Time One Shots. _Carlos is dating a jerk. Kendall just wants to help. That's it. Maybe.**

**Pairing: Kenlos, Carlos/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything recognizable. I only own the plot and the OC.**

**A/N: The title really has nothing to do with the plot in this one shot, but it was the only thing that came to mind that was remotely close to the plot. A two shot.**

Carlos was never one to understand things easily, he always needed to be told. But that never seemed to be a problem to anyone. Well, until Carlos started dating Dallas.

Dallas was a player, not that Carlos realized it. Dallas never called Carlos by his name, which might not be a bad thing some of the time; but it seemed like Dallas didn't even know Carlos' name most of the time. When Carlos and Dallas were away from each other more than a couple days, Carlos would have to text or call him; sometimes Carlos would wait for Dallas to call him, just to see if Dallas WOULD call. He never did. When it came to holidays, Dallas completely ignored Carlos; not just for the day, but for the next day too. And when they'd see each other again, Dallas would expect Carlos to get down on his knees and suck him off; not that the favor was ever returned. And the worst part, Dallas didn't get along with Carlos' best friends.

Carlos never thought about any of those things, though, because he was just happy that someone was giving him the time of day. Okay, so maybe Carlos had a small idea of what Dallas was doing; but it wasn't that Carlos was smart enough to do anything about it. Not that he was dumb, really.

So, when Kendall walked up to him one day, Carlos payed no attention to what the blond was saying to him. At least, that's what Carlos hoped he looked like. Because maybe Carlos has liked Kendall for some time now, and having Kendall telling him what he was slightly suspicious about made him feel really stupid. And Carlos didn't want Kendall to know that what he was saying hurt the very emotional teenager.

"Carlos!" The blond leader yelled, trying to get the attention of said boy. "Will you listen to me?"

"Huh?" Carlos hoped it seemed like he had just snapped back into reality from daydreaming.

"I said," Kendall sighed. "You need to get your priorities straight!"

"What does that mean?" Carlos didn't need to seem confused at this, he truly was.

"What I mean is you're too good for Dallas." Kendall said, matter-of-factly. "And you need to end it with him."

"No, I don't!" Carlos said, standing up from the orange couch to stare at Kendall. "And you need to mind your own business." _If I break up with Dallas who will distract me from thinking about you? _Carlos thought.

"Yes, you do! And it concerns my best friend, so I think it is my business!"

As if Dallas knew they were fighting about him, Carlos' phone went off with Dallas' ringtone. And before Kendall could stop him from leaving, Carlos answered the phone and walked out of the apartment.

Standing there dumbfounded, Kendall thought about all the reasons that he could use to get Carlos to break up with Dallas. And he only came up with one reason that he could think of within a minute that would work. Telling Carlos the truth.

XxX

After that, it seemed to Kendall that Carlos was avoiding him. Every time they had time away from the studio and Gustavo or Carlos wasn't out with Dallas, Carlos was locked up in the room that he shared with James, and wouldn't let anyone but James come in. Kendall was getting irritated with the way Carlos was acting. He had finally decided to tell the truth to Carlos, and yet Carlos was avoiding him. It wasn't fair!

Well, Carlos was avoiding his until James and Logan suggested that they spend time together. They had said that the four of them haven't spent time together lately, so that's what they needed. And so, Carlos was forced to leave the confines of his and James' room to come out into the living room to play video games with his three best friends.

What shocked Kendall about everything, more than Carlos agreeing on hanging out with them, was that Carlos had sat down next to him on the orange couch. There were plenty of other seats, and Carlos decided to sit next to him. And really, it wasn't that Kendall didn't know that Carlos liked him; because he did. And what was worse than Kendall knowing? Kendall had turned him down back when Carlos first started liking him, and Carlos had stayed his friend merely because they had been friends most of their life; and something like a stupid high school crush wasn't going to ruin the four amigos. And really, it wasn't like Carlos had the guts to stop being Kendall's friend; because just being able to see Kendall every day made Carlos happy.

Thinking that everything was back to normal between them, Kendall draped his arm around Carlos' shoulders. But Carlos immediately shrugged Kendall's arm off, and glared at him before turning his attention towards Logan who asked if anyone was hungry; which Carlos and James immediately shouted 'yes'. Logan had ordered them a couple pizzas after the sudden shout of agreement.

"No!" James shouted after his player had been pelted with a green turtle shell on Mario cart. "Damn it, Carlos!"

Carlos let out a chuckle at James' cussing and immediately replied with, "Well, don't cheat!"

"I'm not cheating, Carlos!" James said, sending a quick glare towards Carlos, who was already a lap ahead of him. "How can I cheat, when you're ahead of me?"

In reply, Carlos stuck his tongue out at James.

"I call winner!" Kendall exclaimed knowing that he'd be able to win against Carlos.

"Psh, yeah right!" Logan called once he walked into the room after he got off the phone with the pizza man. "That spot is mine, Kendork!"

"I told you guys not to call me that!" Kendall said, sending a glare towards Logan and sticking his tongue out at Carlos who giggled at the nickname.

Carlos instantly stuck his tongue out back at Kendall, almost forgetting about their argument. Almost. Kendall gave him a hopeful look and instantly went back to ignoring Kendall's existence.

Kendall knew that Carlos had gone back to ignoring him, so he decided to allow Logan to go against Carlos. And when Logan had lost against Carlos – not at all surprising, Logan sucked – Kendall didn't go against him.

It upset Carlos that Kendall didn't want to play against him now. But Carlos supposed that it upset Kendall when he was ignoring him. So, Carlos didn't let it bother him too much, before resigning to text Dallas.

XxX

Kendall hated Dallas. No; hated wasn't a strong enough word. Kendall loathed Dallas. It wasn't that Dallas has ever done anything to Kendall, to make Kendall loath him. It was just. Dallas never paid attention to want Carlos wanted.

Carlos had asked Dallas to come and hang out with the four of them, and by the time that Dallas got there, they had eaten the pizza and were starting a movie.

It was clear to everyone but Carlos what Dallas truly wanted from this visit. And even if Carlos knew why Dallas had shown up, Carlos wasn't giving in. But Carlos had allowed Dallas to kiss along Carlos' neck. So, Kendall could stop the daggers that he glared at the side of Dallas' head. Kendall honestly thought that he was being inconspicuous about the glaring, but once James elbowed him in the side, Kendall knew that he should pay attention towards the movie before Carlos or Dallas became aware.

And as soon as the credits were rolling, Dallas had gotten up off the couch and dragged Carlos back into the room that Carlos and James shared. It wasn't a secret to anyone what they were going to do, and it made Kendall slightly jealous. Well, maybe more than slightly jealous.

"What's up with the two of you?" Logan asked as soon as he heard a door slam shut.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, his eyes going from the television to stare up at Logan who had moved to stand in front of Kendall.

"I mean, the two of you have been so distant lately; the two of you have been avoiding each other and Carlos told us about your fight the other day." Logan said with his hands on his hips. And if he was going to start tapping his foot, Kendall wouldn't be able to stop himself from laughing.

"He-he told you about that?"

"Yes!" Logan said.

"I-I" Kendall wasn't sure what to say to Logan.

"Kendall," Logan sighed. "What's going on? Why would you tell Carlos to break up with Dallas?"

"I don't… I don't wanna say." Kendall said, looking down at his hands.

Kendall wasn't acting like himself and it confused Logan. He wanted to know why Kendall was acting this way; but if he wanted to know why Kendall was telling Carlos to end things with Dallas, Logan knew he couldn't ask about it. So, he shook the thoughts out of his head and looked down at Kendall with a stern look on his face.

"Well, you're gonna have to."

"It's just- Carlos is very emotional and sensitive, but Dallas isn't so nice to him." Kendall knew that they both knew that, and they wouldn't think that was a very good excuse. So, he quickly ran through thoughts of what to say in his head. Coming up with nothing, Kendall sighed. "You guys know how Dallas treats him…"

"Yeah, but we aren't going around telling Carlos to break up with him." Logan looked back at James, trying to get him to join in on the discussion. "Besides, Dallas is the first person that has showed any interest in Carlos since what happened in 8th grade with you." Which was true; it seemed to Kendall that Carlos had given up on anything that revolved around him and anyone else, until Carlos had brought Dallas home to introduce to his friends.

"I know that, Logan! Dallas just isn't good enough for Carlos!" Kendall stood up and pushed Logan a few feet away from him, so he could stand up properly.

As if they knew that they were being talked about, Carlos and Dallas were walking into the room. But they weren't paying any attention to the three boys already out there; instead Dallas looked pissed and didn't even notice the others. Dallas was mumbling something about it being over between the two of them, and Kendall instantly wanted to know what was going on.

"Dallas! Don't leave me!" Carlos said, desperation in his voice. "Please!"

"Carlos, it's over!" Dallas yelled before walking out of the apartment and slamming the door shut.

The three of them stood there, stunned. They hadn't expected Dallas to break up with Carlos. Actually, that wasn't true. They hadn't expected Dallas to last as long as he did. They had expected Dallas to get bored of Carlos within the first week. But it wasn't like they were about to admit to that.

"Carlos?" Logan asked, walking over to where Carlos had fallen to the floor and started crying. "Are you alright?"

Carlos shook his head, and buried his face in his hands. He didn't want his friends seeing him cry, but seeing as how it was too late, Carlos was trying to hide his face from them.

"Carlos? Look at me, please?" Logan asked as soon as he reached Carlos and knelt down to Carlos' height. "Please?"

"Why?" Carlos mumbled through his hands.

"Because I want to see your face."

When Carlos looked up, his eyes landed on Kendall who was taking a cautious step towards him. Even though Carlos was still a little upset with Kendall, he reached his arms out for Kendall to walk into. But Carlos didn't let him kneel down, instead Carlos' arms wrapped around Kendall's legs. Being on an ice hockey team, you'd think that he would have balance; but as soon as Carlos' arms were around his legs, Kendall was beginning to lose that balance.

"Carlos?" Kendall said, but couldn't finish his sentence before he fell forward.

When Kendall fell, he landed with Carlos underneath him. Their faces were really close, and from the impact of Kendall falling on him, Carlos was breathing a little heavier than normal or maybe it was from the proximity of the two; Kendall hoped it was the latter. And they both couldn't stop their eyes from wandering down to the others lips. After a couple seconds, Carlos was looking back up at Kendall's eyes. But Kendall was still looking at Carlos' lips.

Carlos wasn't sure what to make of Kendall staring at his lips. Sure, Carlos knew that Kendall was a little interested in guys. But that didn't mean Kendall felt that way about Carlos. Besides, Kendall had turned him down back in eighth grade. That didn't necessarily mean that Kendall didn't develop feelings for him. Carlos' mind was trying to make sense about what it meant, but couldn't seem to come up with anything other than Kendall feeling the same.

So, taking a huge jump, Carlos slowly started to lean forward. And before Carlos' lips could touch Kendall's, Logan and James were clearing their throats.

Kendall quickly jumped up to his feet and helped Carlos up as well. His eyes didn't dare lock with Logan's, because Kendall knew that Logan would be wondering about what almost happened. And honestly, Kendall wasn't sure. That didn't mean Kendall wasn't disappointed that the kiss didn't happen, though, because he definitely was.

"Um, I'm gonna go take a shower…" Carlos said, walking back towards the bedrooms.

Once Carlos was gone, Logan looked at Kendall. "What just happened?"

"Oh, you think I know?" Kendall asked, finally looking up at Logan. "I wasn't the one leaning in!"

"Well, maybe you should figure it out." Logan said, walking towards the room that he shared with Kendall. "Until then, I'll be in our room."

XxX

Later that night, Carlos had received a text from Kendall that asked him to join him out in the living room. And when he walked out there, he knew what Kendall wanted to ask him about.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked once Carlos was sitting down next to him on the couch. "Are you- are you alright?"

_Well, that's not what I was thinking. At all._

"Oh, uh, yeah?" Carlos wasn't sure what else to say.

"Really?" Kendall asked, not sure if Carlos was telling the truth.

"Uh, yeah." Carlos said. "Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure…"

"That's not why you asked me to come out here, is it?" There was something about his voice that confused Kendall.

"Uh, no…" Kendall said. He wasn't sure how to really ask what he wanted to. "What was that about? Earlier, I mean."

"I don't know." Carlos said. "Listen, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have began to lean in. and. It won't happen again." Before Kendall could say anything, Carlos was already standing up and making his way back towards the bedrooms.

Kendall sat on the couch, stunned, for a couple minutes. He was thoroughly shocked at how Carlos was acting. He had wanted to try the kiss again, but Carlos didn't even give him any time to say _anything_ about the kiss. Kendall was sure that Carlos wasn't going to be hanging out with him anytime soon. And it upset Kendall at how their friendship had gone from best friends to old friends who were forced to spend time together, while the old friends had had a terrible fight before. And Kendall didn't like that. But Carlos wasn't going to give him the time of day to explain himself. So, things were just going to have to go Carlos' way for awhile.


End file.
